Fate's Guardians
by DarkFelineHuntress
Summary: Some major changes and surprises are in store for the Inuyasha gang and the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. Some OC, possibly OOC, no pairings yet. Better than it sounds. Possibly mature material later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, the only thing I own are a few original characters and the plot.

Prologue

Long ago friendship was forged, but those friends were separated for each had their own journey to begin – though one day they promised to return to each other and pick up where they left off. Their was also a legend that went with them: one who had walked the earth for a long time – one who could be considered an ancient, a spirit who had traveled for some time before being born into a physical body and a creature that had a mane and was feared by most. These three would be guardians, but of what it was not exactly known. They had guides and friends to help them on their path, but that is not yet come, first they must find their way to each other again. Fate and her siblings claimed these three as theirs and as such were under their protection.

She crouched in a far corner of the cell that she was locked in, working on building her power enough to break her chains and free herself from this cage. She listened intently for her _gracious host _to return and vowed that he would pay for his treatment and imprisonment of her. She had forgotten how long it is that she had been kept here, she had nearly forgotten her name and had taken to whispering it to herself _Alecto__i__ Chandra__ii__ Mneme__iii_she would not let her name be forgotten, even if the only one listening were the shadows. So she waited and gathered her power and endured the torture of her captor as she waited…

Spirit World

"Botan, get the team in here NOW!" a toddler looking person said

Botan nodded and disappeared through a portal; she appeared in Yusuke's room and yanked his blanket off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, Koenma wants the team in his office now. Hurry up."

Yusuke stumbled out of bed and grabbed his communicator to alert Kuwabara and Kurama, figuring Hiei would be somewhere close Kurama's house. They all met at Yusuke's twenty minutes later and stepped through a portal to Koenma's office.

"What d'ya now toddler?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Shut up Yusuke, this is important. Recently we have caught activity of a demon in a remote forest. Whatever he's doing it's not good, we also suspect that he may have one captive – possibly more. You guys need to go stop what he's doing and free those trapped by him. Go now."

A portal opened up under them and the landed in a forest clearing.

"Just great, we don't even know which way to go." Yusuke grumbled.

Kurama shook his head slightly and pointed to where smoke could be seen rising "I think that over there would be a good start." So they headed off through the forest and shortly came to a large cabin, sitting on the front step appeared to be an old man who stood as they approached.

"You boys are a long way from anything. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Kurama answered before any of the others could "We were looking for someone and told that this was the place."

"Hm, well I'm the only one living out here and I don't know what you could want with an old man."

Just then there was a small burst of power from somewhere within the house and something could be heard shattering.

Kuwabara looked around "What was that?"

The old man smirked slightly "Stubborn pet, always testing her restraints. When will she learn that she can't escape." Suddenly the old man shifted into a Hyena demon and lunged at the spirit detectives. "Guess you found who you were looking for."

Sengoku

Kagome had stopped on the path and looked around, it felt like something was going to happen soon but she didn't know why she felt this way.

Sorry about the shortness and the cliffhanger. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Please let me know what you think.

i Greek mythology – means Unceasing

ii Hindu mythology – means "moon" in Sanskrit, used to refer to moon as a deity, also the name of a demon in Hindu legends

iii Means "memory" in Greek


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, the only thing I own are a few original characters and the plot.

gcvd - Thanks for wonderful review, I'm happy that you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. !

Chapter 1: Unexpected

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted.

The demon dodged and slashed its claws at Yusuke, Yusuke threw a punch and managed to land it and caused the demon to stumble back a bit.

"Take that ya demon!" Yusuke shouted.

The demon growled "My name is _Angra Mainyu__1_and I will have the power I want, you will not take my prize from me. She is mine and I won't give her up!"

Kurama raises an eyebrow "Maybe it should be her choice to stay or go."

Angra Mainyu scowls at the detectives "NO, She can't escape so it's not her choice – it's my choice."

He started to chant something and a plum colored glow started around him.

_(Stop him now!) _Youko shouted.

(Why?) Suuichi and Kurama asked in unison.

(_That spell – let's just say it will not be pleasant for us.) _

Kurama nods and pulls out a death tree seed, the others stopped moving as the tree started to grow. The death tree attacked Angra Mainyu, the glow stopped and the heard a fading scream from him.

"Well that seemed easier than we thought it would be." Kurama stated.

Kuwabara scratched his head "Um, what was he talking about? He said she…did he mean a girl?"

"Idiot" Hiei grumbled.

Kurama raised an eyebrow "Well, whatever he meant it is in that house."

"So what are we waiting for?" Yusuke said, walking towards the house.

The others follow him and carefully walk through the house; they find a door leading to a dark basement. They walk down the stairs and see what appears to be a cage that's about half the basement.

"It doesn't look like anything is in here." Yusuke said, "Stupid toddler got it wrong."

Alecto heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs, she pressed against a wall to wait. She had been recovering from the shock that she received from her restraints when she tried to escape. She had felt a barrier fall, maybe that was why she couldn't contact the siblings all this time. She heard voices close to her cage; she didn't know them but wondered if the "toddler" was Koenma. She growled when one of them approached closer and shifted closer to the wall.

Yusuke jumped "What was that!"

"Whatever it may be is locked in this cage." Kurama said and pulled out a seed that grew and lighted the area. What they saw shocked them, it appeared to be a human female, height and weight impossible to tell and she was covered in blood and dirt crouched in a corner glaring at them.

"Miss it's alright, we are going to get you out of here." Kurama spoke calmly and quietly.

The female growled again.

Alecto had no intention of letting these boys get near her, but a quiet voice whispered in her mind _It's alright Alie, they will release you and then you can continue with your journey._

Alecto quieted My lady, is that really you?

_It is, we feared when we couldn't find you or reach you. Conserve your energy and power for now._

Alright.

She stood slowly and approached the bars of the cage; she reached one hand out and touched the bars to find that although she received a small shock that it was greatly reduced from before. She nodded to the red-head to show him that she understood.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her actions but understood when he saw the small electric shock she received. Hiei broke the lock on the door with his sword.

Alecto stepped out of the cage and assessed each one of them, as they did the same to her. She was small, about 5'4" and couldn't weigh more then 100 pounds. She had tawny eyes and her hair appeared to be wine colored.

Kurama asked "What is your name?"

She looked startled by the question and when she spoke her voice was quiet and raspy as is from disuse. "Alecto." She answered simply before asking "Is it night?"

Kurama nodded "Let's go."

Alecto swayed slightly and passed out from blood loss from her most recent torture, Kurama caught her while Yusuke called Botan for a portal and soon they were all stepping through to Koenma's office.

Sorry for no Kagome in this chapter, but hopefully in the next. Also more about Alecto soon. Enjoy and please review – let me know what you think.

1 Means "evil spirit" in Avestan. In Persian mythology Angra Mainyu was the god of darkness, death and destruction, the enemy of Ahura Mazda.


End file.
